The Whispers of Om'Kraan Wiki
Welcome to The Whispers of Om'Kraan! This wiki is about an ongoing Dungeons and Dragons campaign, played in an entirely original setting written by Daniel Chaparro. We play via Fantasy Grounds and Discord, on Sunday nights. The campaign features a low-magic setting with a complete overhaul to the normal D&D pantheon, weaving a secular element in while preserving the mysticism. The Cast Daniel Chaparro Dan serves as Dungeon Master for the game, as well as author of the setting and creator of all the original art. Because it was too good to pass up, he also joins the game, playing as the gunslinger Dalton. Dan walks a fine line as Dalton; he knows what's going on behind the screen, but cannot act with that knowledge. As a result, Dalton tends to take a back seat to the plot unless the party is stuck spinning their collective tires in the mud. In combat, Dalton excels in ranged damage while working with Ziegfried on tactics. Eric Pacheco Eric plays as the cleric Ziegfried, and is also the administrator of this wiki. When he's not hoping this page has magically coded itself, he does his best to keep the party alive with heals and buffs and acting as liaison to the Midaneus bureaucracy. While his tolerance for people leaves much to be desired, his powers of observation offer keen insight into the various situations the party finds themselves in, usually as the voice of reason. Roberto Preciado Roberto plays the mighty barbarian Kun-Ghar, one half of the ever-intimidating Wall of Meat. Though a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield, Kun-Ghar has a kind soul, exuding a gentle disposition until seriously threatened. Though he suffers from illeism, it does not impact his intellect. Kun-Ghar shares a friendly rivalry with Wreck't. Jose G. Nieves Jose plays the indomitable fighter Wreck’t. Comprising the other half of the Wall of Meat, Wreck't channels his temper and his stubborn streak to make him a stalwart defender of his friends. Both his best and worst qualities are rooted in those tendencies. For most of his life, he was raised by Dalton. He taught Wreck't to control his moods, but much to Dalton and Ziegfried's chagrin, it doesn't always work that way. His desire to be the strongest fuels a not-quite reciprocal rivalry with Kun-Ghar. Brandone P. Downey Brandone is the newest member of the Rough Riders, bringing the taciturn druid Eiro to the fray. Eiro's natural curiosity of the mortal world leads him to adventure, although he's quickly realized that the Rough Riders are far from "normal" mortals. His cool head and analytical mind make Eiro a good foil to the rest of the party. Setting Planet Om'Kraan * Cities ** Midaneus ** Cornellissen *** Coming Soon ** Cheng Hsu *** Coming Soon * Geography ** The Great Desert Characters *The Rough Riders **Ziegfried **Dalton **Eiro **Kun-Ghar **Wreck’t *Allies **Duncan Brightmane **Sister Evandra **Velynna Dawarin **Axton Shorn-pate **Sgt. Iron-Marrow **Dorokor “The Bonebreaker” *Enemies **Yeenoghu **Vento Urente **The Overlord **Farrick Emberspine **Yvonne Juliannis **Vaikthog Ithnix Adventures So Far *The "Wee Baby" Encounter *Duty Calls *Chronicles of The Rough Riders **The Chronicles Begin **Down with Yeenoghu **Here Comes a New Challenger **The World Makes Its Case **The Raid Begins **The Raid on Two Fronts **The Vile Tide **The Final Battle at The Desecrated Temple **The Bigger Threat **Where Ghosts Fear to Tread ***Coming Soon Religion * The Arcana Latest activity Category:Browse